Standby
by HarukoU
Summary: Sueña con su melena y viene el viento y se la lleva, y desde entonces su cabeza ya no quiere alzar el vuelo. Bebe rubia la cerveza pa' acordarse de su pelo. / Songfic. One-shot /


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los quiero para hacer yaoi, pero el es así de guay que no me los da :)

**Canción: **Standby - Extremoduro.

_**Dedicado a: **Miyoko-chibi . Te quiero un montón, nena *-*_

* * *

_Vive mirando una estrella _

_siempre en estado de espera._

_Bebe a la noche ginebra_

_para encontrarse con ella._

Itachi cogió por enésima vez la botella en esa noche; ya ni siquiera con el alcohol se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Aveces veía espejismos de Deidara bailando como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas en medio de su salón. Pero no... Sabía que no era cierto. Era el dolor tan fuerte, que hasta el subconsciente se apiadaba de él para que no sufriera tanto.

Desde que Deidara se había ido con Sasori a Osaka ya nada era igual. Nunca lo sería. El sabía que se había equivocado al ser tan descuidado en su relación. Pero él era así, debió de entenderlo. El pelirrojo y su ex se suponía que se iban a vivir juntos como amigos; pero Itachi conociendo la obsesión de el marionetista barato de circo por su rubio sabia que eso pronto iba a cambiar. O tal vez no; por que Deidara nunca dijo: _''Terminamos''_

_Sueña con su calavera_

_y viene un perro y se la lleva,_

_y aleja las pesadillas _

_dejando en un agujero _

_unas flores amarillas_

_pa' acordarse de su pelo._

-Y aquí: vosotras.- Itachi desempacaba la compra que había echo. Entre todas las cajas de cigarros y las cervezas había unas flores amarillas. Cuando las vio en la floristería de mala muerte que había al lado de su mansión, se dio cuenta de que eran del mismo color que el pelo de Deidara. Una lágrima se le escapó y las acomodó de nuevo en el jarrón de la mesa del salón.- Por lo menos la casa tendrá un poco de ánimo...Que últimamente esta tan vacía.

Itachi miró a la cama: El no quería irse a dormir, sabía que soñaría con _él_ y los tiempos felices. ¿Que había pasado? No...El no lo sabía, solo Deidara dijo un día que estaba harto de su seriedad o algo así y que ya miraría si algún día volvería. ¿Realmente volvería? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia todos los días y todas las noches.

_Sueña que sueña con ella,_

_y si en el infierno le espera._

_Quiero fundirme en tu fuego..._

_Como si fuese de cera._

-Deberías distraerte, colega.

-Y tú deberías irte.- Itachi miraba con frialdad a Kisame, que vestido de etiqueta, seguramente llegado de alguna fiesta, le miraba serio. A las palabras del Uchiha este se rió.

-Yo te cuido tu _casita.- _Kisame sarcásticamente miró al rededor de si mismo, señalando con la cabeza la mansión de Itachi, una de las mas lujosas de todo Tokio.

-...

-Creo que...Me vas a matar...- Al escuchar esto Itachi levantó una ceja y miró a Kisame a los ojos con interrogación helada al otro lado de la mesa.-...Te he comprado un billete a Osaka,- Itachi abrió mucho los ojos y apretó los puños.- Para que allí cojas un vuelo a China, y luego,- El Uchiha rechinó los dientes.- ya en China, vas a un tour de la vuelta al mundo.

-¿De dónde has sacado el dinero?

-Mis padres decidieron darme ese regalo de graduación. Pero paso; tu lo necesitas más que yo.

-Vale.- Fue la única y seca respuesta que Hoshigaki recibió.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Crees que podre salir de Japón o me quedare atascado en Osaka?

-...

-...

-Yo cuidaré la casa. Tu estás borracho, tío.

-Gracias, por el viaje digo.

_Antes de hacer la maleta_

_y pasar la vida entre andenes;_

_deja entrar a los ratones, _

_para tener quien le espere._

Según lo que Kisame le había dicho el vuelo salía dentro de una semana. Osease que tenía que estar en Osaka en dos días, allí había un mini tour con estúpidos turistas europeos y americanos y luego a China. Le pareció una _buena idea_. ¿Que haría en Osaka mientras los turistas sacaban fotos? A lo mejor se pasaba por casa de... No. Ni pensarlo.

Se tiró en la cama, soñando con explosiones de fuegos artificiales amarillos y rojos. Había bebido demasiado alcohol, hasta Kisame se lo había dicho. Oh, si. Estaba soñando que Deidara volaba en un pájaro gigante, así todo vestido de negro como le gustaba ir a _su artista. _Por que no importaba que Sasori se lo hubiese llevado. Deidara siempre sería suyo.

_Sueña con su melena_

_y viene el viento y se la lleva,_

_y desde entonces su cabeza_

_ya no quiere alzar el vuelo._

Entonces en el sueño apareció Sasori, manejando una marioneta que era idéntica a Deidara y jugando al póquer. Itachi se sentó rápido en la cama y cogió un vaso-jarra de cerveza que había dejado en su mesita de noche. Oh...La cerveza tenía el mismo color que el pelo de Deidara. Pero no era tan suave, por que cuando el liquido amargo -pero extrañamente dulce y reconfortante- le pasaba por la garganta sentía como quemaba todas y cada una de las células de su carne interior.

_Y bebe rubia la cerveza_

_pa' acordarse de su pelo._

Cuando llegó a Osaka se acordó de la cara de Kisame en la estación del tren. Estaba como pidiendo perdón. Serían alucinaciones. Sería que no dormía hace una semana. A saber qué... Empezó a avanzar por los amplios pasillos de la estación con una pequeña maleta negra en la que llevaba como equipaje. ''_Ya comprarás cosas. Es un muy largo camino_'' Torció el gesto en un intento de sonrisa, pero todo eso se desvaneció cuando la figura de Deidara, con un abrigo largo negro hasta los tobillos y toda la ropa negra como la solía usar, se apareció ante el.

Tal vez podía ser una alucinación, -otra- o es que Kisame y el destino le estaban dando una mala jugada. Sin previo aviso los ojos de Deidara se volvieron rojos y empezaron a liberar lágrimas prisioneras, esas que había estado reteniendo ya por seis meses. Itachi estaba paralizado, mirando su belleza, embelesado con su cabello. El rubio avanzó hacia el Uchiha y le abrazó pasandole los brazos por el cuello.

Lloró a saber cuánto tiempo, sólo se dio cuenta de cuando Itachi le puso las manos en la espalda atrayendole hacia él y besandole el cuello.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca te dije que termináramos...

_Sueña que sueña la estrella_

_siempre en estado de espera._

_Vuelve a coger la botella_

_y pasa las noches en vela._

-Lo siento.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo, Deidara...

_Siempre en estado de espera..._

* * *

_Aburrido? Que tal me ha quedado? Quiero vuestras opiniones :) Besos._


End file.
